


Unexpected turn of events

by cffn



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angry Mark, Fluff, Interrupted Wedding, M/M, Teeth rotting cute, fluffy markson, i guess, idiot markson, jackson is a sweetie, markson being markson, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cffn/pseuds/cffn
Summary: Prompt:Interrupted wedding AU: where Mark is getting married to someone for convenience and Jackson comes to interrupt, and asks if it’s too late for them (come up with how Markson's relationship was before, why Mark is getting married and why Jackson only asks so late).So, here it is; Mark is getting married and Jackson is not ok with it at all.





	Unexpected turn of events

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for my beautiful seitsemannen for the prompt! I haven't had this much inspiration in ages and it felt so good to write.  
> Special thanks to TJ for providing me some ideas. <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy this lengthy oneshot. :)

The sky was a stunning azure blue, the birds were singing and the breeze so gentle it felt like a warm caress on your bare skin; it was a perfect and calm day, serene even and everything was supposedly going to go smoothly, maybe even perfectly for everyone who was gathered inside the church at the end of the road, lined with majestic oaks that had stood there since what seemed like from the beginning of time.

It was the big day.

_THE DAY._

For some, this day was a day of pure happiness and joy, something they dreamed about their whole lives until one day it all came true. But for some it was like a childhood monster, lurking in the shadows, in the underside of your bed, slithering, whispering wordlessly, creating doubt and fear in your mind. The feeling of knowing you’d soon be tied to someone in the hopes it would last until your dying day, was almost crushing.

Mark’s heart was in his throat and his ears were aching from the slightest sound; the creaking of the window was too loud, the gentle step of his mother on the carpeted floor booming.

To be honest, Mark was one those people who had not expected to be like this on his wedding day.

Wasn't this supposed to be a happy occasion? Definitely so, but here he was, feeling rather pathetic and empty right before he was going to march up the aisle in his pristine new white suit that hugged his lean body like a second skin. He was supposed to feel anxiety for taking the big step, one that would define more about his future than he wanted to think about but no. He was an empty barrel just wishing the whole thing was already over.

It wasn't like he didn't like Jane. She was pretty and kind, someone Mark had not expected to meet when they had first seen each other face to face; the whole situation had been dubious to begin with, but he admitted he liked her enough to accept the deal.

Too bad he still didn't know whether or not should he be doing this no matter how nice the other party was. It was a bonus of course, not having to marry someone he didn’t like at all, but still..

“Time to get up there.” Mark’s head sprang up when his sister came in, soft smile adorning her face. He couldn’t reply at the moment, he was too choked up with all his troublesome thoughts, so he just made a small high noise which unfortunately sounded more like a mouse squeaking. Was this the right thing to do? Was this _really_ the right solution? He knew Jane was on the same page as he was, how could she not be, but still.. The whole thing was a mess.

 _Arranged marriage for the sake of business._ It was almost like Romeo  & Juliet, but backwards. Kind of. Or not at all. Anyway!

Mark was merely a pawn, a toy soldier that would have to be sacrificed for the greater good. He was young and single, he was attractive and anything but stupid, and he still mooched off his parent’s basement when he was feeling lonely. Sure, he had friends, had had casual relationships, most of them to cure him from _THE_ thing he refused to think about.

The thing that involved a certain person and a lot of painful and embarrassing memories that still made Mark’s stomach twist. Then there were memories of golden sunlight playing on the messy sheets, on tangled limbs and sweaty, glorious hours spent in hazy ecstasy. Those also made his stomach twist but in a different way.

He didn’t want to admit how much he missed that touch.

“Are you sure you want to do this? You know you could just say no.” Tammy sounded so sorry, so compassionate that it made Mark smile; he was grateful of the support, grateful of having a family that truly cared for him, save for selling him to the daughter of the CEO that would make his and his immediate family's future well secured financially. More than well. It would put Mark in the head of the company that was still pathetically stuck in the days where women weren't supposed to be intelligent and definitely not be able to run successful companies. He had looks, brains and apparently the magical capability of producing a bunch of attractive male heirs.

He wanted to roll his eyes but managed to stop himself in time before Tammy saw him.

“It’s not like I have anything else to do. She’s nice at least.” Mark hung his head low, the sand coloured shirt somehow choking him around his neck. He almost wished he would faint and this all would be prolonged just a little bit more. Then again it wouldn’t change anything so no actual point in trying to prevent anything from happening.

Before Tammy could say more, the door creaked open again.

“Is everything ok in here? They’re ready for you whenever you are.” Jinyoung’s head peered in and Mark sighed. Jinyoung, his friend who thoroughly was against the wedding, of Mark giving away his life, of Mark not trying to reach for.. _NO! You stop thinking about that piece of shit right this instant._

“Yeah, everything is fine. Let’s do this.” Mark breathed in slowly, then trying to exhale all the lingering memories of brown eyes and smiling lips, of the laughter that still made his chest hurt, and got up from his chair. “I’m ready.”

~  

When Jackson was five he moved to another city with his family, to someplace new and thrilling and he was excited beyond everything. It tickled his imagination to know there was an unexplored world just outside their door, it was such an intense curiosity he was skipping the stairs down to find his mother and to beg her to let him go out. There were new things to see, new friends to make and who knew what other exciting things he would still come across!

“Mommy, Mommy, I wanna go play outside!” Jackson tugged at the hem of his mothers shirt, eager to go already, eyes big and bright. He would do anything to get out, even finish arranging his toys into their new rightful places, like had been ordered to do two hours ago, but naturally Jackson had gotten sidetracked when it was too much for him to sit still when he had the whole house to explore first.

“You can play inside.”

“But Mommy there’s a big park and I want to go and Daddy isn’t home and I really don’t like to be inside Mommy it’s so sunny!” Jackson stopped to breathe some air into his lungs, all the words just coming from his mouth in one big jumble of syllables without him even trying to stop to breath in between.

“I don’t want you to go out alone. You could get lost.” Jackson pouted, his tiny nose wrinkling in the most adorable way.

“Then come with me Mommy!”

“I don’t know..” Sophia straightened her back, glancing at her son, a smile tugging her lips already. It was extremely hard to resist his sons charms.

“Please! Mommy you look so pretty can we go I want the whole world to know I have the prettiest Mommy ever!”

Who was she to deny her son fresh air after such an earnest exclamation.

 

The park near their new house wasn’t anything extravagant, and it was probably big only in Jackson's eyes, but it was alive and green, with open space to run and throw cartwheels without having to worry you would hit something or someone. There weren’t any swings or sandboxes, or anything else clearly meant for children really, but for Jackson who had lived his early years in the immovable concrete jungle, the park was a magical place. He was thrilled to run around on the green grass, tumble down giggling like mad and always return to his mother to make sure she was still sitting on the same bench, calmly reading her magazine.

Jackson wished he had had a friend to play with because it was hard to play hide and seek when he was alone, but he had a vivid imagination and was fairly entertained by himself. He circled each maple tree he saw, wondering if he could be able to climb up there, he searched the flower benches, poking the colourful flowers curiously, sniffing the faint fragrance and deciding he didn't really like them at all. He was Indiana Jones, he was the fearless King Arthur, he was a musketeer and he was Peter Pan,and  the afternoon was wearing off quickly for him even without any company.

But after some time, when he was looking for squiggly worms in the dirt, Jackson got interested in the bright red shirt that was peeking from between two big bushes near him. It was so shockingly clear in the middle of the browns and greens that he couldn’t resist one second of its call that was like a siren, singing his name and calling him to come and see what was hidden beneath the canopy of leaves.

He sneaked closer so carefully it was almost quietly, and to his surprise found another small boy hiding in there, all scrawny and thin, knees muddy and his short hair sticking up like it was trying to imitate a hedgehog. The boy looked like a smudged little superhero to Jackson, wiry and a bit angry.

“What are you doing?” Jackson asked, curious as he was and the boy startled, turning his big dark eyes to Jackson. Aside from the small squeak of surprise there were no words coming from the others mouth and Jackson shuffled on his feet a little nervously, about to ask again. The boy measured Jackson seriously and then narrowed his eyes.

“You’re new.”

“I just moved here! I’m Jackson!” Jackson was so relieved! He didn’t want to start on bad terms with the boy and now that he was being acknowledged he felt comfortable again, and curious of course.

“Shh! Be quiet!” The dark haired boy hissed, motioning Jackson to shut his mouth.

“Oh, ok,” Jackson crouched down, the conspiratorial sense only little boys seem to have enveloping him the moment he was allowed into the secret. “Who are we hiding from?”

“My stupid sister. She’s a bully.” The boy said gravely, his narrow face turning dark at the mention of this scary sister of his. “She shaved my head!”

“That’s so not cool!” Jackson exclaimed, but then remembered he was supposed to be quiet. He took the words seriously, nodding knowingly like he knew everything there was to know about the situation. He only had one big brother but he knew what it was to be teased and poked around. But his brother was still pretty cool. Most of the time.

“How old are you?”

“I’ll be six in March!”

“I’m five, but I’ll be six way earlier than you.”

“Oh, sweet!” And for Jackson, it kind of was. The boy was nodding seriously, and then he gave a smile that made his small face light up like he was a mini sun. Jackson was in awe. “You’re ok. I’m Mark.”

“Awesome! Let’s be friends.” It was so simple for kids to find this kind of unity in mere minutes. Jackson was super stoked he was probably going to have his very first friend already on his first day here.

“Best friends.” Mark nodded happily, his smile widening a little bit more.

“Yeah!”

~

Mark walked down the aisle, smiling at his friends who looked at him like was crazy and had probably arrived only to witness the craziness with their own eyes, but still giving him the thumbs up as he passed. He smiled and nodded at his immediate family gathered at the front rows, the more distant relatives behind them somehow more blurry even though he knew most of them by face. He hadn’t dared to look to the other side, to the bride’s side, because he felt weird thinking soon the stoney faced father of the bride would be walking up the same aisle Mark had walked just now and give his only daughter to someone she barely knew. Well, it wasn’t anything new in this crazy world where even children could get betrothed in certain countries if their families deemed them suited for each other.

Jinyoung was there, standing by his side, tugging at his bowtie with an annoyed expression on his face. Mark knew what Jinyoung was thinking, and as if to prove that Jinyoung also could read minds, the said best man locked eyes with Mark and cocked his brows up.

“You know we could still call this off. I’m sure you can run faster than the idiot whose daughter you’re about to marry.” Jinyoung said quietly, straightening his back and looking exactly a picture perfect image of a well groomed young man who could sweep anyone off their feet with a single glance. Mark could almost hear the female population in the church sighing longingly. He snorted, turning his back to the guests gazing up at the two of them standing by the altar.

“If you would have your way I would be packed in a trunk and on my way to whichever country the bastard is located right now.” Mark muttered darkly, his thoughts anything but suited for a wedding to take place soon.

“San Francisco, if you must know,” Jinyoung said offhandedly, examining his nails. “Damn, I should have clipped these yesterday when I had the time.”

“What the hell is he doing in Sa- Wait, never mind. I don’t want to know.” Mark grimaced, the unexpected wave of _feelings_ he wasn’t supposed to have anymore causing him to inhale sharply. It had been more than two years, he was over it. He was fine. More than fine. Perfect even!

“You look constipated.” Jinyoung deadpanned but then gave a resigned sigh, like he was sick of Mark acting the way he was. “He’s working there. You know how he is; he can make-do no matter where he is.” And yes, Mark really did know him. Mark knew the idiot so well he was feeling a little weak and his chest felt tight again, but in a different way this time. It was unsettling, and he was over it, he really was!

Mark had nothing to say this, what could he even say? It wasn’t like he needed to know any details, mostly because it was none of his business to begin with. The days when he had made those details his business were far in the past.

~

Mark was ten years old and he was very happy. He was friends with the most adorable boy ever and Mark wished they would be like this forever; chasing birds and petting dogs at the park, giggling like crazy at funny comic books and running around hand in hand to different places.

“Hello, Mrs. Wang. Is Jackson home?” Mark smiled brightly at Jackson’s mother opening the door, beaming down at him when she saw him standing there.

“Hello Mark. Wait a little, Jackson should be ready in a moment.”

“Mom said I should give these to you, since I’m anyway always here.” Mark offered her the bag of apples he was carrying, frowning a little and his mouth pursed. “Am I in the way?”

“Oh no, sweetie, of course you’re not. You’re always welcome to stay here. Tell your mother thank you though.” She turned and stepped back inside, leaving Mark to shuffle his feet at the door, waiting almost nervously. “Jackson! Come down! Mark is here. Hurry up!”

There was a loud bang, a wail of pain and then scraping sounds on the floor above them and soon Jackson stomped down the wooden stairs, his left knee red and slightly bruised. Mark frowned at the bruise and was about to make a comment but Jackson beat him to it.

“It’s nothing! Don’t you worry Markie, I’m ok. Just slipped on the carpet. Let’s go!” Jackson beamed at Mark, his eyes bright and his laughter, as always, infectious. Mark liked Jackson’s smile, he liked the endless laughter too and he liked how Jackson was always so much fun to be with.

He really was happy he had a friend like Jackson.

“You’ll stay for dinner, won’t you Mark?” They heard Jackson’s mother calling after them just before the door closed and Mark turned his head enough to shout a reply.

“Yes, Mrs.Wang!” Mark’s nose almost got hit by the door but he had no time to react because Jackson was pulling him down the stairs, already half running like he was in a hurry to get as far as he could from home.

“Come on, Mark! They opened a new ice cream shop and I have saved up some money so I can buy you ice cream.” Jackson’s cheeks were red, his hand warm around Mark’s and the day could have not been any better.

“Why? I can pay it myself.” It wasn’t like he couldn’t afford things, he was well off, and he knew Jackson wasn’t as fortunate as he was, so he was prepared to fight Jackson on this. Mark could treat Jackson instead!

But what Jackson next said made Mark forget whatever he was thinking.

“Because I like you and I want to.” Jackson said seriously, but his eyes were full of twinkling stars.

“Oh,” Mark answered quietly, squeezing the hand in his, somehow even happier than before. “Ok.”

~

Jackson couldn’t remember the last time he had been running so much, and so fast. It was like he was a headless chicken, which was not very appealing sight, nor was it very productive.

His lungs were protesting and his legs, as mighty as they were in their honed state, were trying to buckle under him as he stumbled down the cobble street, trying to reach his destination in time. He was going to be late and he would be so doomed if he was.

Jinyoung would kill him. For sure.

_“If you’re not there at the precisely right moment I will make sure you will never have children. Are we clear?”_

Good grief that man could be so cruel sometimes. It wasn’t like it was _Jackson’s_ fault he had ran up to the wrong church and burst in from the doors shouting and interrupting the very confused couple whom Jackson didn’t know. That had been a frozen moment of pure embarrassment and confusion. He had luckily turned on his heels and bolted out faster than Flash himself would have.

Stupid Jinyoung hadn’t told him it was the _stone_ church at the _other end_ of Cherry tree lane, and not the wooden one Jackson had thought it would be.

Accidents could happen but it didn’t erase the fact that there he was now, late and afraid he was going to miss his one and only chance at doing something right. Since the unfortunate events that had taken place two years ago things hadn’t been all that peachy for him.

He shuddered at the memory of Jinyoung’s rage over on the phone after the incident had taken place, his threats to climb through the connection like he was some ghoul from Jackson’s worst nightmares and do unspeakable things to Jackson for the rest of his miserable life.

It had made sense at the time! It wasn’t like it had been easy for him either! The whole thing had been a sad series of unfortunate things. Like missing out on anniversaries and birthdays, holidays spent alone instead of being together. Things that had made them tired and caused them to argue over stupid things, things that made Jackson slam the door behind him as he walked out to cool his head off. Things that made the distance between them grow longer than it already had been.

But all the while these things were happening, there was the unmistakable connection between them, the yearning to be together no matter what and no matter how short the time would be. He saw that now, how blind he had been back then!, and he’d been an idiot, and so much worse, like Jinyoung liked to remind him every once in a week.

Jackson grimaced, determined to try this one last time to fix his mistakes. He ran past the maple trees, past the cars parked outside and past the few people who were standing outside, waiting for the ceremony to be over.

He reached the doors, heart hammering and head hurting. He could do this. He would do this. His one last chance at happiness with the one person he cherished more than he had been ready to admit.

The church doors were solid wood, old and painted dark, the smell burned, almost smoky. Jackson pressed his both palms against the warm surface and inhaled slowly, his heart pounding so hard it felt like it was about to explode.

He wished things could have been simple, like they had been when the world had not yet revealed its ugly side to either of them.

~

They were sixteen and the world was nothing but a bright place, every possible option and door just waiting for them to reach out and go forward to obtain whatever they wanted from life. The grass was still greener, the sky bluer, the smell of freedom vivid and untainted. It was good to be young and carefree.

Life was unchanged, it was perfect. The hot sun above them made the asphalt boil, the wind nothing but a weak whisper not really cooling down their sweaty skins.

“Hey, Mark?” Jackson turned his head, looking at Mark sprawled next to him, staring up into the sky through his fingers shielding his eyes from the burning brightness of the sun.

Mark made a small noncommittal noise and Jackson wondered when had anyone looked so absolutely stupid and beautiful at the same time to him. Probably never.

“When we’re older, and if we haven’t found anyone, we should get married.” This time Mark turned his head, looking back at Jackson, the shadow of his fingers painting stripes over his narrow face, still very much adolescent, the future beauty yet to be revealed. But Jackson had an inkling of it, he saw beyond the shadow of adulthood, saw beyond the pimples and oily tip of a nose. He didn’t care, why should he, he looked the same when he wasn’t taking care of his skin, and honestly which 16 year old boy really did take of their skin on a daily basis? Not them, that was for sure.

When Mark didn’t answer, which wasn’t anything new, Jackson turned his face away, slightly taken aback because of the silence.

Clouds drifted across the azure sky, blinding and unending, stretching above them like a three dimensional fabric you could dive into.

“Ok.” Mark suddenly said, his voice cracking, trying to reach the low levels as if in a hurry to turn the boyish clear voice into an adult, into a man already.

“Good. I’d make you so happy. Besides it’s only natural to marry your best friend.” And suddenly the summer smelled even better, deeper and the sound of cicadas playing like a perfect symphony in his ears. He would remember this day forever, that was for sure and he _would_ make Mark happy, just like he did already. He could never hurt Mark. Never.

~

“Dearly beloved,” The priest was droning on with an awfully nasal voice that made Mark want to stuff plugs into his ears. “We are gathered here in the presence of God today to witness and bless the exchanging of vows-” It would take forever to reach the end of this ceremony. Mark was already drifting, not really paying attention on what was being said. He stared instead the huge white candles before them, the flame flickering and dancing, casting a sleepy spell upon Mark.

He was about to doze off when things got interesting.

The church doors suddenly banged open with a mighty echoing noise, letting in a draft that made the floral decorations at the ends of the seats flutter, a few red rose petals fluttering on the carpeted floor.

 _“I object!!”_ All the blood in Mark’s system seemed to freeze the moment the voice shouting registered in his brains. It was a voice Mark would have recognized in the midst of a hurricane and hearing it now, so out of blue made the hair at the back of his hands and neck stand up. It was like his past had showed up to scream straight at his face how stupid he had been.

Mark nearly choked on his own spit, thoughts running a mile ahead of him as he hurled around to see what he fervently wished he wasn’t seeing. But there he was, that one person he had thought he would never get to see again in his life. It was like a wet rag hitting him in the face. Like a punch in the guts. With a chair.

_Jackson._

Mark stared at Jackson, he had no other option but to gape at the man striding towards him in all his glory, and all the little things Mark had definitely not been thinking came flooding back to his mind, rendering him useless and still. He was struck speechless now when he saw Jackson again, the familiarity of everything about him hitting Mark like a piano dropped on top of him.

He tried to look nowhere and everywhere at once; Jackson’s beautiful face, the same face Mark had watched changing from a kid to a handsome young man, the same shoulders Mark had used to wrap his arms around. The same sturdy legs that had provided endless hours of fun when Jackson had been tied down and Mark had been drawing stupid pictures all over the golden skin with a permanent marker. The mouth that used to smile at Mark no matter how bad the day had been was now a thin line, a line Mark had come to know at the end all too well.

This was so like Jackson. So his style to barge in at the most inappropriate moment to be noisy and loud and looking like the definition of everything Mark had wanted in his life before it all had been crushed and trampled to the ground, by none other than Jackson himself.

He wasn’t sure what to think when Jackson approached, hair a wind swept mess, cheeks red from exertion, breath coming out in rough huffs and puffs that echoed in the church where everyone was looking at the intruder with wide disapproving eyes. Mark could feel how his senses were tingling unpleasantly, the knowledge that only a handful of people could recognize the man walking up the aisle creeping up his spine. They would all soon, all the guests; family and friends, they would soon wonder, they would question what was this, what was the history between the two men, and they would judge when they would realize, and at that moment Mark would want to sink under the floorboards and hope to become one with the tombs hidden somewhere in the darkness there.

“What are you doing here?” Mark hissed when Jackson finally reached the top and stopped there, eyes bouncing between Mark and his bride almost frantically. The priest was there behind Mark and Jane, gaping at them all, this probably being the first time someone had _actually_ come barging in and yelling they were objecting to the marriage taking place. Who did that, seriously?

Jackson. That’s who.

“I’m objecting. I’m not late am I? No? Good. I’m objecting and you need to accept it. You can’t marry that girl.”

“What are you-”

“You can't do this. Mark. I’m not going to let you do this.”

“What are you raving about? This is so like you-” Mark's face was turning red with suppressed anger and he was starting to feel itchy in the general area of his fists. Oh, it would feel so good to punch Jackson. It really, really would. “You bast-”

“Just listen!” Jackson cut in, preventing Mark from finishing his curse. “I was an idiot, ok? I thought.. I didn't.. Mark, please?” There were almost tears in Jackson’s eyes, in those big brown eyes that Mark had used to stare endless hours, find his reflection in them and see how the colours changed from pale brown to darkest chocolate, depending on what Jackson was thinking and how the light was playing on his face. They were, as they had always been, a mirror to Jackson’s soul, but now Mark didn’t want to see inside there. He had closed that door, hidden that mirror a long time ago.

“You sure picked a moment to come begging for forgiveness.” Mark’s tone was dry, almost hollow, and he could see how Jackson winced at the iciness of it. It made him pleased and horrified at the same time.

“Mark, _listen_ , please!”

“It was years ago when you just _walked out_ on me! What makes you think I would ditch all this just because you storm here looking all scruffy and good and spoil my wedding day-”

“Because I love you and I would rock your world! And I’m _SO SORRY!_ I can beg if you want but please don’t marry. Not now. Not if it’s not me.”

~

Mark couldn’t believe this was happening, not on a day like this. They were supposed to take it easy before they would start cramming for the finals, try to outdo themselves and get good grades.

“What are you saying?” He wasn’t deaf, of course not, he had heard Jackson the first time but he just didn’t _want_ to hear what was being said. It made his insides shrink and hurt.

“We’re moving back to Hong Kong. Dad was picked to coach for the olympics and mom doesn’t want to stay behind so..” Jackson was toying with the yellow plushie he had given Mark for his tenth birthday. For some reason Mark had never thrown the toy away; it sat next to his pillow even now when they were twenty, bordering adulthood more than ever before.

“But you’re still in college, you have your whole life here. You’re of age.. You could live on your own.” It was almost desperation what Mark was feeling now, thoughts running frantically around. _And what about me? How can you leave me behind?_ Mark wanted to ask that more than anything but he leaned back in his chair, the playstation controller slipping from his loosening grip. His character died with a loud groan on the screen but Mark, for once, didn’t care. He stared at Jackson, his insides sinking and twisting unpleasantly, a hollow sense of loss settling into his stomach. He wanted to.. _What_ did he want? He couldn’t control Jackson and he knew Jackson wouldn’t stay behind because his parents needed him around.

Jackson didn’t look up, his eyes were glued onto the plush toy, but his fingers were betraying his feelings. Mark could normally read Jackson fairly well but for the moment the only thing he could see was anguish and hurt and.. _Something_. What was it that was etched onto Jackson’s whole demeanor? What made his usually boisterous self look so forlorn and lost? It hurt Mark so much to see Jackson like this.

“I..” Jackson started, his leg twitching like he wanted to get up and run away from the situation. Mark wanted to laugh, not because he was amused, but because it suddenly felt like they were breaking up. It was funny because they weren’t lovers, they were friends, but it was the same difference to Mark; Jackson was his friend, his safe haven, his stupid, loud brother from another mother, his _everything.._

“When?” Mark lowered his eyes, fixing his eyes on his socks instead; there was a hole on the other one and he knew he should have thrown it away but he hadn’t for whatever reason.

“When the term ends. Mom insisted that I should finish the year at least and then transfer to another school.”

“Oh.” Mark was hurt, not only because Jackson was leaving and was acting so weird, but because he hadn’t said anything before. He thought they shared everything. Well, at least Jackson did. He couldn’t stop talking about his life to everyone who was willing to listen and most of the time Mark was the one to place a silencing hand over Jackson’s mouth and tell him to put a cork in it.

“So.. um,” Jackson was shuffling, restless for some reason. “I was thinking..”

“Yeah?” Mark couldn’t even think what good there was to hope anymore. He would lose his friend soon and then his life would go on so much more quietly.

“That, uh, since it’s like two months left would you,” Jackson cleared his throat and Mark looked up, narrowing his eyes. Jackson’s ears were bright red.

“Would I what?” Mark asked slowly, stomach twisting. He was afraid and he was probably going to faint or hit something if Jackson didn’t spill his beans soon. It took Jackson about a minute to speak his mind.

“Wouldyoupleasebemyboyfriend.”

A heavy silence fell between them and Jackson was looking horrified, a hands clasped now over his mouth like he had not meant to say what just had slipped his lips. Mark was stumped, whacked in the head but at the same time he was out of breath and unable to believe this was happening. He had been harbouring these feelings for so long it was almost painful to have them set free now so out of the blue.

“Please repeat that.” Mark was trying grasp at anything that would stop him from feeling he was exploding from anger and happiness at the same time. Only Jackson was capable of making him feel everything at once.

“Would you, Mark Tuan, my best friend, my best _everything_ , be mine, exclusively mine, until I have to go and probably after that too?” Jackson’s eyes were huge when he looked up, his cheeks painted red and his mouth a thin line of worry. “Please?”

“You sure know how to pick your moments.” Mark said through dry lips.

“I’m sorry..”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

“Wh-”

“I’m saying yes, you idiot. If you don’t stop being stupid right this instant I’m going to kick you out like I really should.”

Jackson’s smile was so radiant Mark thought he would need sunglasses. It was bittersweet, but it was what he would take even if it was only temporary happiness.

~

“You’re mental.” Mark whispered, all the old wounds opening and bleeding all over his white suit that was  way tighter than it had been before. Why was Jackson here today? How had he known to pick such a moment when things were still not set in stone? How did he even know Mark still..

 _NO!_ Mark was shaking his head, banishing the thoughts, but his heart was hammering hard and it wasn’t all because of the hurt, or because of the anger.

“I might be mental but I’m only mental when it comes to you,” Jackson said surprisingly seriously and Mark had to take a moment to look at Jackson better. “I would cross an ocean for you, and I did. I want to make it right again. Mark..” The plea was so genuine Mark was wavering in his anger. “I want to make you smile again.”

~

Jackson drummed his desk nervously, waiting for his boss to arrive. He had made his mind. Or, rather, he would leave his destiny in the hands of the gargoyle that would soon march in from the doors and declare either this or that and Jackson would have to adjust again. He was getting very tired of being bounced around like a ball and the offer to take part in a business plan of one of his oldest friends was poking and nudging Jackson’s thoughts every now and then.

It wasn’t like he _liked_ his current job so it wouldn’t take much to pack his things and start again somewhere else. Now that his parents were well off on their own Jackson was free to pursue more his own dreams. And what he was doing now wasn’t really that. He wanted to create, wanted to shine like a star in the sky and touch people’s hearts by simply being himself. But it would require a major leap of faith, and he wasn’t sure he could do that. Besides, he couldn’t return there, not when Mark probably wanted his head on a silver tray.

He shooed the gloomy thoughts away, picking up his phone to have something to do with his hands while waiting.

Jackson was lonely, overworked and right now probably a bad son to his parents. At least he thought he was, though he provided his parents whatever they would ask, and everything they didn’t ask. He was still single and lived in a dingy flat; his apartment before this one had burned down. Not his fault, that one. It had been the neighbour who turned out to be a complete whacko, instead of being the nice middle-aged lady Jackson thought she had been. People were so crazy sometimes.

Jackson groaned inwardly, flipping through social media sites he had no interest in. It had to be karma, right? After the breakup with Mark things had gone to hell for him; the apartment, the job, his socks getting lost every second wash.. Karma really loved to kick him in the head, didn’t it.

The phone vibrated, informing an incoming message from Jinyoung.

_“Mark’s getting engaged. Your stupid ass should start doing something soon if you ever want to have him back.”_

Oh no. Oh gods no. Who was the person? Why was Mark going to marry them? He couldn’t do that! Jackson loved him still and there was no way it was going to be a happy marriage because Mark surely didn’t hate Jackson and-

“Wang! Get in here.” Jackson’s head snapped up when the call of the wickety wicked witch came from the open door. He got up, walked into the room, closed the door and took a deep breath.

“I quit.”

~

Memories came flooding back to Mark and were filling his head, confusing and making him lose his focus. This was not what was supposed to happen!

“You just waltz in here, interrupt _my wedding day_ and tell me I shouldn't marry Jane just because _you love me?”_ Mark's voice rose an octave, and he was teetering on the edge of full blown rage again. Mostly because he was confused and he wanted to escape the unwanted spotlight he was in in front of everyone. “You're the one who said the distance was too much. That you couldn’t do it. That I should move on with my life.”

“You were unhappy!” Jackson’s hands twitched, like he wanted to flail them in futile attempt to make his point more clearer by doing so.

“Of course I was! We were fighting almost constantly! But I was going to move closer in order to heal things up between us, but then you broke up with me and..” Mark was shaking now, the awful day coming back to him; the happiness, the nervousness of standing at the airport ready to embark towards the unknown, going somewhere to be with someone he loved and then the bitter regret, the anger and the horrible truth that he had had to cancel _everything_ and start from scratch. Jackson fucking Wang had destroyed everything by saying _“Let's break up”_ and left Mark feeling betrayed and furious for a very long time.

And now..

“You were going to move closer to me?” Jackson's eyes widened, his stance faltering as he was facing Mark's feelings for the first time face to face.

“Yes! You called me before I stepped onto the plane that would have brought me to Hong Kong to you but lucky me your nice little break up call left me standing there like an idiot and finally my sister had to bail me out of jail because I punched the guard and-”

“You punched a guard?!”

“He was getting in my way when I was trying to get out of the airport security,” Mark waved his hand dismissively. “Point is that you broke my heart and now you're here trying to convince me not to marry someone who actually cares about me!” This wasn’t exactly true, but Mark wasn’t going to share that with Jackson.

“Wow, you’re amazing.” Jackson said, his eyes shining with awe, like Mark had just told how he had climbed a mountain all alone without safety gear and not done something he shouldn’t have.

“And you’re being a nuisance.”

“You’re being a repetitive idiot. I haven’t heard a single solid reason for you to _not_ stop this madness and let me try to apologize properly!” Jackson shot back, looking annoyed himself.

Mark’s mouth formed a thin line, his nostrils flaring. He really should punch Jackson right now, or he would never do it. He was so weak for those big brown eyes and that sweet stupid smile that always, _always_ made his chest hurt.

~

“Here.” Jackson hands Mark a big cone of vanilla ice cream, topped with little edible hearts.

“You realize how cheesy that is, right?” Mark comments dryly, but takes the offered ice cream anyway, his words not really holding any sarcasm in them. At least not much.

“Yeah, well. I’m a cheesy sort of person,” Jackson giggles, sitting down on the sidewalk next to Mark. “You know how much I love cheese.” Mark just rolls his eyes, licking the rapidly melting treat. It’s like watching porn, except there is nothing really lewd about eating ice cream, but in Jackson’s eyes it’s like a whole movie of extremely dirty things.

He really wanted to say it, but he can’t. He shouldn’t. But he can’t stop himself from almost saying it out loud all the time. He’s so smitten but it’s nothing compared to the _other_ feeling he’s been carrying around since the moment he realized what it meant.

“Don’t like yours?” Mark poked Jackson to his side when the ice cream started to dribble down his fingers, interrupting his thoughts from getting too graphic.

“Crap!” Jackson moaned, moving the cone to his clean hand and trying to find a tissue clean the dirtied one. He was a bloody mess and whose fault was that? Mark’s, of course! Not that Mark knew it, obviously. Probably. Jackson groaned, his feelings plummeting.

“Here, let me help.” Mark took Jackson’s hand and.. Jackson gulped, eyes widening and something very, very warm exploding inside him.

It was ridiculous how easily Mark brought the hand to his lips and began to kiss and lick the sweet substance off. It was simply hell to watch that. It had been bad when it was the ice cream but now that it was _Jackson’s fingers_ it was thousand times worse. When the fore and middle finger disappeared between Mark’s lips and Jackson felt the sucktion he almost jerked his hand free out sheer shock. It wasn’t very good idea to allow this to continue because, well.. reasons.

“What?” Mark looked a little offended, licking his beautiful red lips like he hadn’t just done awful things to Jackson that caused his heart to race like he had been running.

“You, uh, you shouldn’t do, uhh, that.” Jackson stammered, his cheeks burning and the ice cream was once again melting, creating more mess.

“Why?” The predatory smirk Mark gave Jackson was not helping. No. Not one bit. “Were you getting some naughty thoughts?”

 _“No!”_ Jackson almost shrieked, trying to back away but couldn’t because Mark was now holding his hand again. Was Mark determined to ruin Jackson out in the public, because it sure seemed like so. Jackson was pretty sure by now Mark knew exactly what Jackson had been thinking and it didn’t make this any better.

“That’s a shame. I know I was.”

Jackson’s mouth formed a perfect little o. Mark chuckled, his teeth bared when he grinned at the stupefied expression on Jackson’s face.

“That’s it. Forget the ice cream. We’re going home. Right now.” Jackson grunted, no longer able to keep his feelings to himself.

Mark just giggled in response, the sweet treats soon in the bin and the two of them hurrying back down the street, hasty on their feet to get back to safety and towards new unexplored grounds together.

~

“Ok, fine then. Go on, apologize.” Mark’s cold tone left Jackson cringing. Ok, so he deserved that, no biggie. Jackson took a deep breath before lunging on.

“Ok, first. I’m sorry I was an idiot. But,” Jackson grimaced, seeing the hurt expression on Mark’s face hurt him almost as bad, possibly even more. “It takes two to tango and you weren’t speaking your mind like you never really do. I had no idea you were going to move to another country just to be with me. I know I’m an inconsiderate fool sometimes but I really have learned my lesson and I shouldn’t have broken up with you on the phone, and without talking things through. I really thought you were hurting because of me and I wanted you to be happy, even if it meant I would be miserable.” He looked straight at Mark, seeking his eyes. “And I was, I still am. I’m miserable without you. It’s not like I can’t live without you, but everything just is.. Dull. Meaningless.” He took one careful step forward. “I miss your stupid laughter. I miss your horrible jokes. I miss your silent presence I grew to love so much.”

“That’s not really apologising, Jackson.” Mark’s voice was full of irritation, his arms now folded in front of him, which was enough of a clear sign that Mark was about to get either violent or ignore Jackson completely. Most likely the latter because Mark was probably the gentlest person ever. Unless he was aggravated enough.

“I’m pregnant!” Jackson almost shouted. There was a long, very long and heavy silence. At Mark’s incredulous look, Jackson rushed on. “Ok, so I’m not, but Mark, damn it, I loved you, I still love you, and you need to hear me out here because I know that you still love me.”  
“I’m about to get married, Jackson. _Married!_ And it’s not you.” Yeah, he got that, unfortunately. He was here to stop that after all.

“I know, Mark! _God!_ Why do you think I’m here!” Jackson wanted to stomp his feet on the floor to make Mark understand, to make him see his side, how he was absolutely sincere and not trying to ruin Mark’s future. Quite the opposite; he wanted to save Mark from the loveless life so bad it was physically hurting him. “Do you know how much it hurts _me_ to hear you’re getting married to someone you don’t even love, and for the sake of business!” Mark’s eyes widened and he licked his lips, glancing at the girl next to him. “You’re worth love Mark. _Love._ We had that. Let me prove to you that it’s still here,” He pointed at his chest. “It’s always been here and always will be.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” But Mark’s tone was now softer, quiet even and there was a sad, maybe a little guilty, look in his eyes.

“But I do know.” Jackson pressed on, feeling more confident now. “I know you think you’re doing the right thing but come on.. You deserve better. I’m sure she’s nice and all but she’s not going to make you happy, -no offence-” Jackson glanced at the bride. “I could. I know it because I know you. You still love me.” It was so presumptuous and bold but Jackson was grasping at straws because he had no choice. It was now or never situation.

~

“Do you have any idea how adorable you are when you try to be angry at me.” Jackson was giggling, trying with all his might to fit into the same armchair with Mark who was trying to pay attention on his game and not on his attention seeking boyfriend. “So cute Markieee~”

“Good thing I love you or you’d be out of the door already.” Mark muttered absent-mindedly, still trying to push Jackson off of him and not let his character die. “Get off! Seriously! You’re like an overgrown kid and I do _not_ date kids!” Surprisingly enough he finally managed to push Jackson off of him. He heard how Jackson hit the floor and was about to concentrate again on other things, but the absolute silence that followed made him think something was definitely off. Normally Jackson would have made a big goddamn show of falling on the floor, or would end up whining loudly how badly hurt he was and Mark should kiss the booboo away, but there was nothing this time. Something was _definitely_ off.

Turning to look at Jackson Mark found two round eyes staring up at him. “What?”

“You said you love me.” Jackson whispered, uncharacteristically quietly, his eyes big and shocked. _Oh, shit._ Mark wanted to groan out loud; he had not meant that to slip from his mouth, and even if it was the truth he had not meant Jackson to hear it. It was something he had wanted to keep to himself until the end, even if he wanted to say it so very, very often, mostly because Jackson would be impossible after such revelation.

And now it had slipped from his mouth. He was an idiot.

“It was a joke! Don’t take it so seriously.” Mark tried to play it cool, tried to hide away the embarrassment creeping up his neck and to his cheeks. “Why would I even say that to you..” Too bad the damage was done, and he was definitely screwed.

“Oh, no. No, no nononono! Mark Yi En Tuan you don’t get to take back those words and what gives you the divine right to proclaim your love to me first when I was supposed to do it to you! I _really_ wanna hate you right now it’s good you’re so good looking I can’t!”

“Wh-what?!” This time Mark’s character did die and the screen froze, but he didn’t even notice any of that, he was too busy not believing his ear.

“Yeah, you heard me dumbass!” Jackson sat on the floor arms and legs crossed and looked highly affronted. “I was supposed to be the first to say I love you but now you’ve taken that from me. I don’t think I love you anymore.”

“You..” Mark had trouble forming coherent thoughts and his heart was in his throat. “You love me? Since when!”

“I dunno, maybe from the day you smiled at me for the first time, how should I know! I just know I love you and you’d better believe or I’m going to get really mad!”

“That was like.. Fifteen years ago.” Mark said quietly, disbelief written all over his face.

“So??”

“That’s like.. We were kids!” Mark was really at loss of words but he couldn’t help the excited warmth spreading inside him, making his fingers tingle.

“Again; SO??” Jackson huffed, indignant. “I’ve loved you like my _whole life_ and now you’ve ruined my awesome romantic plans to tell you I love you after a spectacular day on a perfect date with buckets and buckets of red roses everywhere and it was supposed end in champagne and strawberries and chocolate,” Jackson looked around him in Mark’s room, his expression distasteful. “And now we’re just surrounded with cheese nachos and soda. Not very romantic.”

Mark had to squeeze his lips tightly together, otherwise he would have laughed himself silly. Jackson was impossible, he really was. But that was what he so loved about this idiot.

“But it’s more like us, don’t you think?” Mark finally smiled, pushing aside the embarrassment. “I don’t care about romantic dinners or cheesy declarations of love anyway.” Just hearing Jackson repeating how he loved Mark was romantic enough to him.

“I promise I’ll surprise one day with a better one. I swear.” Jackson beamed suddenly and Mark’s heart skipped a beat. He was falling and he didn’t mind anymore no matter that their future wasn’t the most certain one.

~

“I’m going to regret this. Aren’t I.” Mark muttered, his anger already fading, vanishing into thin air.

“No. You’re not. I’ll make sure of that.”

“You’re insane. _I’m insane._ ” Mark was shaking his head, walking down the small set of stairs, eyes fixed on Jackson and the small careful smile etched on his lips. He was on longer aware of the crowd watching them, not aware of the shocked gasps that normally would have made him irked. He was too focused on Jackson, too mesmerized by his presence. It was almost intoxicating.

“Yeah, that’s why we make the perfect team baby. I’m crazy for you.” Jackson tilted his head a little and Mark’s knees felt almost weak.

“I can’t believe I’m falling for that.” Mark half grimaced. He stopped right before Jackson, his breath nearly vibrating when he inhaled.

“You can be mad later.” Jackson grinned, one arm circling Mark’s waist and the other going to support his upper back, and before Mark could say anything he was being bent back and Jackson was kissing him straight on his lips, tasting like warm summer days and freedom, like cloudless skies and promises that would be broken and mended and endless nights of hushed endearments.

The confusion and trepidation he had felt before, they were all gone now. He felt complete, and he felt like a complete _fool_ , but he couldn’t stop himself from returning the kiss, couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around the shoulders that still after all this time felt so familiar to touch.

“If you ever try to leave me again I will hunt you down and go pyro on everything you love.” Mark muttered in between kisses.

“Oh, Mark,” Jackson’s smile was infectious. “I missed your sassy mouth.”

“Shut up and kiss me again.”

“Gladly.”

~

“How did you even find about the wedding?” Mark rested his head on Jackson’s bare chest, drawing meaningless circles over the smooth skin with his fingertips. They were sweaty but it didn’t matter, the sex had been amazing, simply _amazing_ , and Mark was basking in the afterglow, his body sated and relaxed.

“Ahh,” Jackson’s hands were in Mark’s hair, playing with the messy and moist locks. It felt like heaven to lay there and inhale the scent of Jackson. “Jinyoung told me.” Mark kept quiet a long time, only pursing his lips a little, still drawing patterns over the drying skin. If he was honest to himself, which he now tried to be more often, he wasn’t very surprised.

“Should have known. That meddling idiot.” Maybe he should pay Jinyoung a visit, or give _him_ a nudge down the right path. That would be funny as hell since Jinyoung refused to make the first move on the one he was so smitten with. Mark smirked deviously. _That_ would be so much fun.

“Don’t go doing anything bad to him!” Jackson suddenly hugged Mark closer, like he was guessing what Mark was thinking about. “Without his meddling I would still be an ocean away from you.”

“Mmm,” Mark hummed, closing his eyes and not really caring much about who had done and what at the moment. He was way too comfortable to start hunting people down for whatever reasons. They would be dealt with later, maybe, if he was still feeling vengeful. “I won’t make any promises.”

Jackson groaned and Mark could feel hims shifting a little, taking a better position on the soft bed. There was a moment of lazy silence and Mark almost dozed off; he was so warm and exhausted he kind of really wanted to sleep even though there were still some parts of the room they hadn’t used.

“You know it feels a bit weird to be in the honeymoon suite.” Jackson said, his hands trailing down Mark’s neck, the touch making Mark stretch his neck a little, expose it just a smidgen more for Jackson to have more space to tickle his skin. He really was so happy to feel those fingers on his skin again.

“Why waste a perfectly good hotel when it’s already been paid for.” Mark mumbled, grinning wide. “I’m not complaining about the hot tub. Or about the big couch, or the big windows, or the bed or-”

Jackson cut him by slapping him on the back.  
“Yeah yeah, ok, fine. You’re right of course!” Jackson giggled, the sound brought back the all happy memories Mark didn’t detest anymore. It was a miracle he had managed to pretend he hated them in the first place for such a long time. “You’ve made your point; we’ve been like bunnies and it’s awesome because we don’t have to clean the mess.”

“Exactly.” Mark snuggled closer to Jackson, closing his eyes gain.

Jackson hugged him tight, chuckling.

“Remember your room though? Now _that_ was a mess.”

~

Sunlight filtered in from the window, the day hot and suffocating, the time nearing the noon. There were clothes on the floor in wrinkly piles, scattered haphazardly all over the place like the wearer had been in haste to remove them. There were bits of pizza crust peeking from the boxes, cans of coke forgotten lying next to them, no one having had the sense to clean anything away.

The occupants of the room paid no heed to the room or the world outside the dirty window, their focus solely on things that kept them from even trying to be a part of the reality. Who needed reality when you could lay in bed with the one you desire the most?

“That tickles.” Mark mumbled into the pillow he was hugging to his face.

“Deal with it. I’m not leaving any spots unkissed.”

“Idiot.”

Jackson giggled, peppering lazy kisses up the curve of Mark’s left buttock, feeling the muscle clench when he hit a spot that tickled his poor victim. He was high on everything they had done so far, from the sex and confessing over and over again their love to each other. They were a right mess, but it was perfectly ok; they could be adults later. For now every minute together counted.

Jackson inhaled Mark’s scent, kissing lazily the smooth skin, admiring the lean muscles under the skin. He was sometimes jealous of Mark’s thin figure, but when Mark got pissed about that and decided he should show Jackson exactly how much he enjoyed _Jackson’s_ body it was all alright. He could deal with being bigger if Mark loved it.

“Hey, dumbass!” Mark suddenly wiggled, turning on his back and hitting Jackson in the face with his bare hips in the process. “You leave my balls alone!” Why did Mark have to be so damn attractive when he was annoyed?

“That’s not what you said when we woke up..” Jackson pouted, rubbing his cheek with one hand. “And why should I, I like playing with balls. I’m an athlete!”

“Oh my god..” Mark groaned loud, covering his eyes with one hand, unable to stop himself from laughing. “You’re so extra, you know that, right?”

“Yep!” Jackson climbed higher, cuddling down next to Mark and sighing happily when they were again tangled up together, naked as the day they were born. “But you just love me for it, don’t you?”

“Heaven only knows why, but yeah, I love you.” Jackson smiled, feeling all fuzzy. There was nothing that could top this. Nothing.

 


End file.
